


Early Morning

by aby55al (abyssa1)



Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/aby55al
Summary: Dan wakes Phil up early. Then they have sex.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067135
Kudos: 12





	Early Morning

Dan yawned and cuddled closer to Phil. It had gotten cold suddenly overnight, and their flat was freezing, but Phil radiated warmth. He opened his eyes enough to see that it was light behind the curtains, and reached over Phil to try and get his phone from the nightstand. Unable to reach his phone he sighed and rolled on top of Phil, waking him up, and finally grabbing it.

"Good morning." Phil's hands on his hips made Dan aware of the fact that he was now straddling his boyfriend. Phil blinked slowly and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand, one had still resting on Dan's hips as Dan checked his social media. "What time is it?"

"Nine," Dan put his phone back on the nightstand and lay down on Phil's chest. "Too early," he mumbled into Phil's shirt.

"Well..." Phil shifted slightly, his problem becoming apparent to Dan.

"Really Phil?" He pushed his hips down slightly, Phil moaning in response, "Hard already?"

"Y-yes," Phil stuttered as Dan moved his hips in slow circles.

Dan sighed, "I suppose I should take care of it... But it so early..." He slid down, looking up at Phil from between his legs, "But I'll make an exception for you." He pulled Phil's boxers down in one quick movement, licking a strip up Phil's length before taking it into his mouth. Phil's hand was in Dan's hair, gently tugging the way he liked as Dan bobbed his head. When he tasted precum, he pulled off with a popping sound. "If you want anything else, you're going to have to do it yourself." He moved to lay beside Phil, looking at his phone and acting as if he wasn't hard as well.

Phil chuckled, "You just don't want do the hard work do you?"

"That's your job. I did mine."

Phil straddled Dan, stripping off his shirt. "Thankfully I'm awake." He pulled off Dan's shirt, kissing Dan's neck, sucking a hickey into his collarbone. Dan's boxers were removed quickly, revealing how hard Dan actually was. "You're such a whore," Phil muttered as he kissed down Dan's chest. "Getting hard just sucking me off? What would you do if I just left you here and told you not to touch yourself?"

"Please Phil," Dan whined as Phil trailed his fingers over Dan's length.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

Phil sighed, "I don't know... I kind of want to leave you here and watch you squirm as you try not to touch yourself because I told you not to." He began stroking Dan's length, "Or maybe I'll make you cum until you can't cum anymore."

"Phil please!" Dan whimpered, bucking his hips into Phil's hand. "Please."

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll let you pick." Phil stopped his movements, leaving Dan pushing his hips up, desperate for contact.

"Please fuck me Phil," Dan whined, painfully hard and needing release. "Fuck me until I can't cum anymore."

"Whatever you want, baby." Phil took his time stretching Dan, although it was unnecessary as they had done it just the night before, circling Dan's hole before entering his first finger then a second, slowly scissoring them until Dan was practically crying begging for him to do something. He brushed against Dan's prostate and Dan bucked his hips up, moaning loudly.

Phil slowly coated his own length, watching Dan watching him with half lidded eyes, quietly whimpering at the loss of contact. Phil finally lined up after what felt like an eternity to Dan, entering at a slow pace that frustrated Dan.

"Phi-il!" Dan whined, digging his nails into Phil's back. "Hurry up."

"What do you say?" Phil demanded, stopping.

"Please Phil! Please hurry up!"

"Good boy." Phil slammed into Dan, holding onto the headboard for balance as he sped up.

"F-fuck," Dan moaned, rocking back into Phil's hips with each thrust. As Phil began to stroke him in rhythm with his thrusts, Dan came suddenly, spattering his chest with white, his hole clenching around Phil.

"Good job baby," Phil muttered, keeping up his pace. He held himself back, wanting to get as much out of Dan himself before he started using their extensive toy collection. He slowed his pace, leaning down to suck hickeys onto Dan's neck, Dan whining quietly beneath him. Phil hit Dan's prostate, the younger man letting out a strangled gasp, pushing Phil over the edge. He came inside Dan, riding out his orgasm before pulling out.

"You did so good baby," Phil brushed a hand through Dan's hair before getting out of bed to grab handcuffs from their drawer. With Dan's permission Phil cuffed his wrists to the headboard and his ankles to the end of the bed, leaving Dan helpless. Phil took his time gathering their toys, letting Dan rest and recover. He lay the toys out on the bed next to Dan, running his fingers over them, smirking as Dan's eyes followed every movement. "Do you think you can do four?"

Dan shook his head, "Three. Maybe."

"Okay. Tell me if it's too much."

Phil grabbed Dan's favorite: a black dildo, curved to press right against his prostate, that had seven vibration settings. He settled between Dan's legs, running his fingers over Dan's thighs, teasing him, before slowly pressing the toy into Dan. When Dan gasped softly Phil knew he had hit the right spot and he turned the toy on its lowest setting before sitting back to watch the show.

Dan gasped and moaned, his back arching, trying to escape the painful pleasure the toy was inflicting. His cock twitched back to hardness, straining towards his stomach, flushed red. Phil grabbed another vibrator, running it over Dan's length, pressing it gently to the sensitive head.

"Fuck Phil!" Dan cried, tears pricking his eyes as he came for a second time, his body fighting to get away from the toy that was still buzzing against the over sensitive bundle of nerves.

"One more baby. I'll make it quick." Phil tossed the vibrator he'd been using on Dan's cock aside and took Dan into his mouth. He sucked, ignoring Dan's pleas that it was too much, until Dan was hard again before turning the dildo still pressing against Dan's prostate to the highest level. Dan came instantly, tears streaming down his cheeks. As soon as his hips stopped spasming Phil removed the toy, unlocking the handcuffs.

"You did so good," Phil whispered as he kissed Dan's forehead and massaged his red wrists. "I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah yeah. Go run me a bath."


End file.
